Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-176.102.82.79-20161219204136/@comment-91.145.151.55-20161220190657
Nie wiem, czy to nadal aktualne, ale jak wczoraj przeglądałam poprzedni wątek dotyczący tego odcinka, to sporo osób prosiło o cytaty, wypowiedzi itp. Także dzisiaj przeszłam odcinek z moim WS Lysandrem (zdobyłam dwie ilustracje - i z nim, i z dziewczynami) i zapisałam rozmowy jego i Su ^^ Chciałam dać to wszystko w spoilerach, ale niestety za nic nie wiem jak to się robi na wiki ;~; rozmowa w szatni, gdy zapraszamy go na imprezę u Iris *tu Lysander uśmiecha się z tym swoim słodkim rumieńcem >///<* '' Su: Hej... Lys: Co tutaj robisz? Su: Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać... (Nie zwlekając podszedł do mnie i namiętnie mnie pocałował.) (Odkąd wrócił do szkoły mam wrażenie, że sprawy między nami jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyły.) (Wszystko stało się bardziej intensywne.) Su: Co będziesz robił dzisiaj wieczorem? Lys: Będę tworzyć muzykę z Kastielem. To będzie pierwszy raz, odkąd... Od wypadku. Su: Super! Wszystko wraca do normy. Lys: Dokładnie. Lys: ... ''*tu Lysander rumieni się z zakłopotaną miną* Lys: Nie przeszkadza ci, że się dzisiaj nie zobaczymy? Su: Oczywiście, że nie! Musisz spędzić też trochę czasu ze swoim przyjacielem. (Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.) Su: Spędziliśmy razem dużo czasu, odkąd wróciłeś. Lys: Chcesz powiedzieć wszystkie popołudnia i okienka od tygodnia? Su: Ha ha, tak. I ani razu nikt nas nie nakrył! To prawdziwy wyczyn. Su: I kto wie, może spotkamy się jutro... Planujemy coś z Alexym i Iris. Lys: Co takiego? Su: Iris organizuje u siebie imprezę. Będzie sporo osób z klasy. Myślisz, że masz już wystarczająco siły, aby do nas dołączyć? Lys: Muszę przyznać, że tego typu spotkania nie za bardzo mnie interesują. Su: Tak myślałam... Ale... Naprawdę bym się ucieszyła, gdybyś przyszedł. *tu znów ten jego uroczy uśmiech z rumieńcem >///<* Lys: Nie dałaś mi skończyć... Lys: Po pierwsze myślę, że dobrze by mi zrobiło, gdybym spędził trochę czasu wśród osób, które nie są ani moją rodziną, ani moją dziewczyną. Lys: I po drugie, jeżeli zależy ci na tym, żebym przyszedł to oczywiście ci potowarzyszę. Su: To bardzo miłe, ale nie chciałabym cię zmuszać. Myślę, że wszyscy zrozumieją, że masz teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Lys: Jedyna rzecz, o której będę myśleć w sobotę to, że spędzę fajny wieczór z kolegami z klasy i z moją dziewczyną... Su: Super. (Przytuliłam się do niego. Wiedziałam, że za chwilę będę musiała go zostawić i poszukać pozostałych osób.) *tutaj Su pyta Lysandra, czy wie gdzie jest Kastiel: gadka, że o tej porze w piwnicy, sekretne próby i takie tam... Su na pożegnanie mówi mu "Miłego wieczoru."* Lys: Miłego wieczoru. (Ostatni raz się pocałowaliśmy i wyszłam z pomieszczenia.) gdy dzwoni po nas po tym, jak dowiadujemy się więcej o organizacji imprezy z wiadomości od Iris (Ledwo co skończyłam czytać wiadomość od Iris, gdy zadzwonił telefon. To Lysander!) *** Pewnie pomyślisz, że cię prześladuję, ale to znowu ja. *** Su: Chyba mi to nie przeszkadza... (Mogłabym z tobą rozmawiać przez telefon godzinami.) *** Dostałem wiadomość od Iris. Może moglibyśmy razem zrobić zakupy przed imprezą? *** Su: Pewnie. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam. *** Możliwe, że wpadniemy na kogoś w sklepie... *** Su: Będziemy mogli powiedzieć, że wpadliśmy na siebie przez przypadek! *** Coś wymyślimy. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy cię zobaczę. *** Su: Ja też... na Bazarze przed imprezą(Otworzyłam drzwi sklepu.) (Tak jak myślałam, Lysandra jeszcze nie było.) (Spóźnia się. Tylko mi nie mówcie, że...) *tu dum! wkracza Lysander z zakłopotaną miną i rumieńcem* Lys: Przepraszam, znowu się zgubiłem... (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby się nie uśmiechnąć.) Su: Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają... (Zbliżyłam się do niego.) Su: A inne tak... (Myślałam, że mnie pocałuje, ale zamiast tego zaczął się rozglądać.) Su: Z-Zobaczyłeś kogoś znajomego? Lys: Nie, tylko sprawdzam. Lys: Wystarczająco długo cała szkoła się na mnie patrzyła jak na królika doświadczalnego. Nie chcę dokładać powodów, dla których wszyscy będą się na mnie gapić. (Spojrzałam na niego ze współczuciem. To prawda, że większość uczniów nie miała odwagi zapytać, jak się czuje. Większość tylko się na niego gapi, gdy idzie na korytarzu.) Lys: Mam wrażenie, że się nade mną użalasz, gdy tak na mnie patrzysz... Su: Nieprawda! Patrzę tak, bo... Cieszę się, że należę do osób, które naprawdę wiedzą przez co przeszedłeś. I że mogłam cię wspierać... (Lysander bez uprzedzenia zaciągnął mnie do pustej alejki i pocałował mnie z taką energią, jakbyśmy się widzieli po raz pierwszy od czasu jego powrotu.) Roza: Przestańcie. Można by pomyśleć, że już się nigdy więcej nie zobaczycie! (Wstrzymałam oddech i odsunęłam się od Lysandra.) Roza: Przez was się rozpłaczę. Su: Przestraszyłaś mnie! Lys: A mnie nie. Od razu rozpoznałem twój głos. (Oczywiście...) (Lysander już raz udowodnił, że nie jest w stanie zapomnieć o Rozie...) (Su, uspokój się. Nie zaczynaj znowu panikować.) (Lysander objął mnie ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie tak, jakby wyczuł o czym myślę.) (Od razu poczułam się lepiej.) Roza: Coś czuję, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to niedługo nie będzie mowy o sekretnym związku... Lys: Nie martw się o to. Su: Tak, mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. (Całe szczęście, że to Roza na nas wpadła, a nie ktoś inny.) (Przeszliśmy się po sklepie, aby wybrać soki owocowe.) (Nie mogę cały czas się tak kleić do Lysandra. Pójdę na przód i wybiorę sok.) Su: A więc... (Zatrzymałam się przed półką.) (Lysander do mnie podszedł i delikatnie pocałował mnie w szyję.) Su: Ech... Wezmę sok jabłkowy. Tak... Su: N-Nie, sok ananasowy będzie lepszy... (Chwyciłam butelkę... A potem ją upuściłam.) *i to współczujące spojrzenie Rozy xD* Su: Nie wierzę, jestem taka niezdarna... Lys: Nieprawda... (Podniósł butelkę.) Su: Dziękuję... Pod czas gry w chowanego nie było jakiś wybitnie "specjalnych" momentów, więc daruję sobie tą część... 'ogrodzie, po tym jak nasz WS2 dostaje zadanie, aby nas pocałować - moim był akurat Kentin ' (Tam jest...) Su: Lysander...? (Nie wierzę... Rzadko kiedy widziałam go tak zdenerwowanego.) Su: Lysandrze... Powiedz coś... Lys: Miał zamiar cię pocałować... Su: U-Uspokój się, on... Lys: Wiedziałem, że kiedyś za tobą szalał... Byłem naiwny myśląc, że już mu przeszło. Su: Co ty wygadujesz....? Kentin chciał tylko zagrać w grę... Lys: Jesteś naprawdę naiwna, jeżeli tak myślisz... Su: Lysandrze, proszę... Nie patrz tak na mnie... Su: Posłuchaj... Zrozumiem, jeżeli chcesz zostać trochę sam, aby się uspokoić. Ja chyba już wrócę do domu. (Odwróciłam się, aby wrócić do patio.) Lys: Nie, Advaris, poczekaj... (Złapał mnie, abym nie mogła odejść.) *i tu pojawia się ilustracja* Lys: Nie jestem na ciebie zły... Tylko.. Lys: Myśl, że ktoś inny mógłby cię pocałować mnie rani. (Namiętnie go pocałowałam, aby rozwiać jego obawy.) Su: Nie dojdzie do tego... Nie pozwoliłabym, aby mnie pocałował. Lys: Wydaje mi się, że i tak powinienem z nim porozmawiać... Su: Nie... Wracajmy. Lys: Jeżeli myślisz, że tak będzie lepiej... Ale niedługo raczej nie będę miał wyboru... Su: Proszę, wracajmy. Od razu też uprzedzę wasze pytanie odnośnie tego, jak udało mi się zdobyć obie ilustracje. Myślę, że do zdobycia ilustracji z dziewczynami jedyne ważne decyzje, to napisanie na karce odważniejszego wyzwania (i być może wzięcie ponczu, ale to raczej wątpliwe xD). Jeśli chodzi zaś o zdobycie ilustracji z waszym WS, to tu jedynie ma wpływ, aby w czasie imprezy spędzić czas z chłopakiem, z którym macie najwyższe "staty" zaraz po WS (i zapewne wybrać przy nim dobrą odpowiedź przy rozmowie xP). Nie wiem jak jest, gdy ma się paru takich chłopaków, ale z jednym, to najpierw komplementuje on nasz ubiór, gdy udaje nam się zaciągnąć Violkę na imprezę, a potem odłącza się on od grupy, do której został przydzielony i spędzamy z nim trochę czasu <- to takie info dla ułatwienia rozpoznania tego faceta x3